<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathe You in the Light of Day by miera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917421">Bathe You in the Light of Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera'>miera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterfell U [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne has a surprise for Jaime while they're on vacation in Sunspear. PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterfell U [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathe You in the Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in the same universe as "The Night Before the First Night" where Brienne and Jaime are both professors at Winterfell University. This fic occurs some months before that one.</p>
<p>This is 95% smut, 5% feelings.</p>
<p>Dedicated to angel_deux.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime was amused but not surprised to learn that Brienne packed far more lightly than he did. Now that he'd finally convinced her to let him take her on the vacation they so badly needed to Sunspear, he ended up stashing a number of things into her suitcase that he didn't have room for.</p>
<p>That was the reason why, on their second day at the resort, he started rifling through her suitcase looking for a pair of shorts. They'd just gotten back from spending the afternoon on the beach, chasing each other in and out of the waves and generally behaving like idiots the way people did at the seashore. He hadn't seen Brienne that relaxed in the entire time he'd known her. </p>
<p>"Brienne, did you unpack my clothes from here? I can't find my shorts." </p>
<p>She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of the robes provided by the resort, which fell quite short on her, giving him a lovely view of her legs. "No, I only pulled out my bathing suit and some other things this morning."</p>
<p>Jaime grabbed some slippery black thing to move it out of the way and then paused. The fabric felt like his swim trunks, but he knew Brienne had hung her swimsuit up to dry in the bathroom. "Did you bring more than one bathing suit?" </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He lifted the black thing up. Then he choked.</p>
<p>It was swimsuit material, but it was tiny, merely a strip of black fabric with two triangles. </p>
<p>He looked at Brienne, who was turning a shade of red worse than the worst blush he'd ever provoked from her. "Wench, is this what I think it is?" </p>
<p>"Gods damn it, Margaery," Brienne muttered, hurrying across the room and snatching the bikini top out of his hands.</p>
<p>But Jaime was already digging into the suitcase, grinning like a lunatic. "Ah, here's the other half." The bottom was only marginally larger than the top piece.  Brienne tried to grab it but he held it away from her. </p>
<p>"Jaime."</p>
<p>He waved the bottom like a banner. "I had no idea you were so daring, Dr. Tarth."</p>
<p>"I'm not," she said through gritted teeth, still trying to get around him. "Margaery must have slipped it into my suitcase when I wasn't looking." </p>
<p>He was starting to enjoy the tussle that was developing as he put the suit behind his back. "What would I need to do to get you to model it for me?"</p>
<p>"I am not wearing that in public!" Brienne gasped, looking at him in horror. </p>
<p>He felt a thrum of anger. Brienne's body was incredible and even in her sensible one-piece, people had been looking at her this afternoon on the beach. If she walked out there in a skimpy bikini, he imagined there'd be a riot. But she didn't believe that, and he was starting to think she never would, no matter how many times he told her, or kissed her, or made love to her.</p>
<p>He pretended to consider it. "Mayhaps you're right. I'm not sure I want my girlfriend parading around showing off her body before all the gods and men." </p>
<p>She swelled up with indignation for a moment, probably preparing to tear him to shreds for his patriarchal possessiveness, then she squinted and shook her head. "Not going to work." </p>
<p>"Worth a shot." She got hold of the bikini and yanked it away from him. Jaime stepped up behind her as she buried the suit in her other clothes. He nuzzled her neck. "You don't have to wear it onto the beach if you don't want, but you could wear it in private? For me?" </p>
<p>Brienne went still, but he knew not to push her too hard. He nipped her ear lightly. "Think about it? I'm going to shower."</p>
<p>He thought about it occasionally over the next two days, even though he was seeing Brienne naked at least once every day if not more. But they were busy enjoying the resort and the tour of the old fortress Brienne had booked that took up an entire morning. They ate lunch at a famous restaurant in the city before heading back to the resort and taking a brief dip in the ocean before going back to their room to wash up and change before heading to supper. </p>
<p>She let Jaime shower first, so he was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of tan trousers when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. "We never did settle on a restaurant for tonight," he said, not looking up from the review he was reading on his phone. "I hope you're not too hungry because we'll probably be waiting without reservations." </p>
<p>"Jaime?" She sounded strangely nervous, which made him turn around.</p>
<p>Then he froze.</p>
<p>Brienne was standing before him, wearing the black bikini, and nothing else. </p>
<p>Her hair was wet from the shower, slicked back from her face by the water. Her skin was tanned from all the time out in the sun, despite Jaime taking every opportunity to slather sunscreen all over her body. His eyes ran from the red blush on her cheeks down the smooth muscles of her body, only small patches of her freckled skin hidden by the suit, to the slight swell of her hips and the incredible length of her legs to her bare feet. </p>
<p>It was hard to think with all of his blood racing south, but he could see her nervousness. Her hands came together, twisting for a moment before she squared her shoulders, dropping her arms to her sides and stepping toward him. </p>
<p>He wanted to say a million things about how gorgeous she was, how he felt like the luckiest man on earth that she chose him of all people, how proud he was of her bravery in this moment, how badly he wanted to bury himself in her, but all that came out as his eyes roved over her again was a heartfelt, "Fuck, <i>Brienne</i>."</p>
<p>He snatched her against his body, closing the gap between them, while his other hand buried itself in her hair and pulled her head down so he could kiss her. There was no build up to the kiss, just his tongue sliding into her mouth and Brienne's arms wrapping around his shoulders to steady herself as she kissed him back. </p>
<p>She shifted, rubbing her nearly-nude body against his fully clothed one, and he was completely hard already. He kissed her jawline, nibbled on her ear and felt her lips against his throat. Everywhere he touched he found bare skin except for the tiny straps across her back. "Gods, you feel so good. You look so fucking hot, Brienne." </p>
<p>She bit her lower lip, hiding her smile, but he grinned at her, pride and love swelling in his chest. That she would deliberately dress up for him, or not as the case might be, and let him see her, it was such a change from the early days of their relationship. He pressed his lips against hers again, trying to communicate everything he was feeling through the kiss.  </p>
<p>But no matter how much he enjoyed kissing Brienne, he could hardly forget how little she was wearing. His lips trailed over her cheek and her neck, following the strap of the bikini top down to her breast. He nipped at the cords of muscle across her torso under the edge of the small black triangle covering her breast, licked underneath to draw out the shiver he always got there. He could see the fabric puckering as her nipples grew stiff from his teasing. The suit wasn't really designed to hide it.</p>
<p>His hands landed on her ass, which was just barely covered by the bottom of the bikini, making him groan.</p>
<p>He straightened up and pulled her backwards with him, so that he could sit down on the edge of the bed. He guided Brienne to kneel over his lap, knowing from experience that it would put her body at exactly the right height for what he wanted.  </p>
<p>His palms cupped her backside and then slid down her thighs, making Brienne shift against him, and then he closed his lips around the very tip of her right nipple through the fabric of the suit.</p>
<p>He suckled, drawing on her breast lightly before pulling off. Then he did it again, and again. The fabric got wet from his mouth but it was still slippery, the extra sensation adding friction that had Brienne moaning and grabbing hold of his shoulders. She arched as he stayed focused on her right side, trying to silently get him to pay some attention to her left breast, but he resisted until she choked out his name.</p>
<p>He let go of her nipple with a soft pop and immediately shifted to her left side. He took the stiff peak between his teeth and tugged, more roughly than he intended.</p>
<p>Brienne keened, a noise he had only ever heard her make when they were having sex. The sound went straight to his cock, which probably staining the inside of his boxers by now. He ignored it, pulling the material of the bikini top out of his way so he could wrap his mouth around her bare breast.</p>
<p>He lost himself for a while, moving back and forth while his hands roamed, but eventually Brienne remembered she was on top and she grabbed his head, her fingers digging into his scalp. She was smiling as she did it, the knowing grin accompanied by the lust in her eyes making him smile in return. Jaime felt his heart stutter in his chest as their lips met.</p>
<p>But Brienne also spread her knees wider and sank down onto his lap, rocking against his cock through his trousers and making his eyes cross and putting thoughts of love and sweetness out of his head again. </p>
<p>"Gods, Jaime, you're still dressed." Brienne reached for the hem of his shirt but he stopped her.</p>
<p>"Not yet." He was staring down at the black fabric stretched between her thighs, an image forming in his head, one he wanted to make a reality. </p>
<p>He laid down on his back on the bed, holding out his hands. "Come here."</p>
<p>Brienne hesitated as she realized what he wanted. He had spent plenty of time learning the taste of her and making her come with his mouth since their first night together, but he had never suggested she sit on his face before, although he had fantasized about it. He was hoping the boldness that let her show herself to him in nothing but a bikini would let her relax enough to dare to do this. </p>
<p>The mental image of him fully clothed and lying on his back while she rode his face wearing nothing but that skimpy swimsuit was almost enough to make him come.</p>
<p>"Brienne, come here," he repeated again, trying to soften the aroused growl of his voice. </p>
<p>How the hells could she look like a shy maiden right now? He wanted to laugh but didn't dare. He held her hands and helped her settle her knees on either side of his head. </p>
<p>He ran his hands up the insides of her thighs and Brienne inched her knees further apart, but she wasn't close enough to his mouth without him craning his neck up off the bed in a way he couldn't hold.</p>
<p>She grimaced. "I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"It's all right. Hand me one of the pillows?"</p>
<p>She bent over him to reach and he took the opportunity to press his mouth against her navel and blow a raspberry against her skin. She nearly shrieked, not expecting it, and they both started to laugh. </p>
<p>He stuffed the pillow under his head and yes, that did the trick. For a moment Jaime merely laid still, looking up as Brienne towered over him, but his eyes were quickly drawn to the black triangle between her thighs. </p>
<p>His hands cupped her butt and drew her body down close enough to reach. His nose ran along the fabric covering her. It was soaking wet already and the smell of her arousal drew a long moan from him. He pushed his tongue against the fabric, rubbing against her folds. With the material in the way it wasn't enough stimulation; he could tell by the way Brienne shifted her body, trying to get closer without pushing down too hard. They were in the middle of the bed, Jaime's feet still on the floor, so she had nothing to hold on to, but he didn't want to risk stopping to move them.</p>
<p>She was still in her head, thinking about her size and her weight and worrying. He could see her biting her lower lip. So he did the next best thing to distract her, sliding his middle finger down the crease of her ass, teasing her through the bikini.</p>
<p>Not long after they started having sex, Jaime had admitted that while he had thought about it a lot, he had never trusted anyone enough to try pegging until he met Brienne. He didn't want it all the time but there were days where having Brienne hold him down and fuck him was the most incredible sensation he'd ever known.</p>
<p>They hadn't tried reversing it yet, but he knew Brienne reacted strongly just to being touched there. </p>
<p>This time she jerked in response. Jaime shifted his head, expecting the move and protecting his nose, then she mumbled out an apology. Jaime shook his head, which apparently tickled because she giggled. He teased her with his beard for a minute, then turned and sucked hard enough to mark the soft skin of her thigh. Brienne was staring down at him now, her hands braced on her thick thighs, her eyes dark with lust. He made her sure she watched as he reached up and slowly folded the bikini bottom to the side, exposing her.</p>
<p>Her eyes finally fell shut as he held her open with one hand and licked across her clit. </p>
<p>He let his tongue wander, tracing over the folds and dips of her body before he sucked lightly on one side of her labia. He circled his tongue against her entrance, which was dripping wet. The teasing made her bite out his name and he grinned before going back to her clit and starting to flick his tongue lightly over the swollen nub. He pressed two fingers of his right hand into her cunt, going in deep due to how wet she already was.</p>
<p>His other hand was still teasing her ass and Brienne started to rock just a bit as he worked her up, but she was still controlling her movements tightly. He could feel her walls starting to tense but he knew from experience that the longer her drew this out, the harder she could come.</p>
<p>She cursed, loudly, when he backed off, but she didn't take control, trusting him enough to let him do what he wanted, knowing he would bring her as much pleasure as he could.</p>
<p>Gods he loved her. </p>
<p>He went back to teasing licks and nudges until she made an impatient noise. His fingers had been fucking her slowly but now he curled them forward, stroking over that rough spot inside of her that made her thighs tense. </p>
<p>He grabbed her ass with his other hand, encouraging her to rock as he stroked his tongue against her clit again, letting her set the rhythm. He could feel her cunt clench around his fingers. His neglected cock throbbed in sympathy. </p>
<p>She moved against his mouth and he fucked her with his fingers in time with her pace. He considered pulling away again, edging her that much more, but she leaned down enough to thread her fingers through his hair, holding on to his head as the tension in her body coiled.</p>
<p>Jaime was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants without her ever touching him, just from watching Brienne fuck herself on his face and repeating his name over and over.</p>
<p><i>Yes</i>, he thought. <i>Scream it. I want this whole fucking place to know how good I'm making you feel right now.</i></p>
<p>He felt the release hit her, her walls gripping his fingers tightly and her whole body going rigid. He could see her head fall forward as the climax swept through her, then she was panting above him, wetness flooding down his fingers and over his face and neck. </p>
<p>When she had gone still, bent over him and breathing hard, Jaime moved, covering her clit with his mouth and sucking. They had discovered not long ago that Brienne could come multiple times in row with his mouth on her, but sometimes she was too sensitive for it. She let out a high pitched noise, fingers tightening on his head, but she didn't push herself away. He still had two fingers buried in her and he kept going, sucking lightly but not letting up until he brought her to a second climax. She didn't come as hard, but it was messier, fluid hitting his chest and soaking his t-shirt and Brienne let out that high pitched, keening noise again before sinking against him, her entire body trembling.</p>
<p>She levered herself up on shaking legs and Jaime let her go, though he kept a hand on her hip and helped her haul herself up enough to collapse at his side and not crush him. Her face landed against the sheets, her body splayed awkwardly, and he just watched her breathing for a long moment before her eyes finally opened.</p>
<p>With her gaze on him, Jaime became aware that his t-shirt was soaked from her come and his sweat and sticking to his chest, and there was a visible wet spot over the tent in his trousers. While it had turned him on to be fully clothed when she was riding his face nearly naked, now he needed his clothes off. He rolled to his feet and reached to the back of his neck, yanking the shirt off. Brienne's eyes lingered over his body as he unfastened his belt and shoved his trousers and boxers off, kicking them away and enjoying the relief from the constriction. </p>
<p>Brienne still hadn't moved. He stroked his hand over his beard, as if contemplating something, making her grin. His palm came away slick, her come still all over him.</p>
<p>With her watching, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. The idea that he could jerk himself off using her juices nearly ended him right there.  "<i>Fuck</i>." He gave himself only two more quick pumps, not wanting this to be over just yet.</p>
<p>Brienne moaned lowly, one hand fumbling toward him across the bed. </p>
<p>He moved to the end of the bed and crawled up above her, pulling her hip so that she landed on her belly with her legs on either side of him. He almost whimpered. He hadn't seen the view of the bikini from behind before. The sight of the beautiful curve of her ass in the skimpy black fabric made his hands clench on her hips.</p>
<p>He wanted inside of her. He wanted to slam himself home until neither of them could walk. He wanted to pin her down and fuck her into the gods damned mattress. </p>
<p>"Brienne." His voice sounded strange to his own ears. He <i>wanted</i>, and it took what little restraint he still had to warn her. "Want to fuck you."</p>
<p>She moaned again, shifting up onto her knees, moving so all he needed to do was thrust forward to get himself into her. "Yes." </p>
<p>But he shook his head. "Brienne, I-" He swallowed, and she craned her neck to look at him. "I can't control… it's going to be fast. Rough. I <i>want it</i> to…" </p>
<p>It wasn't like things hadn't gotten out of hand when they were having sex before now. They were both strong, and in the heat of the moment restraint often went out the window. They had both left bites and bruises on each other, and left a trail of destruction in both of their apartments. The broken bed frame incident stood out in his memory.</p>
<p>But they had always reached that point together. There wasn't going to be any build up this time. She wasn't going to come with him. Jaime could feel how close he was, feel something primal just under his skin. If he let it loose he wasn't sure he could stop.</p>
<p>Brienne looked at him. "I want you." Her voice was scratchy from how he had made her scream and his cock throbbed again. "I want <i>all</i> of you, Jaime."</p>
<p>He snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside of her. She felt exactly as perfect as he expected, slick and so hot he cursed. Having sex without a condom, something he'd never done with anyone else, had been part of how they were celebrating this vacation. Jaime knew he was never going to get over the feeling of being inside her bare. </p>
<p>His fingers dug into her hips and he jerked Brienne's body back toward him as he thrust into her, his speed increasing until he was slamming into her. The slapping noise of their bodies meeting drove him, along with the way each thrust rippled through her toned form.</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm doing that. I'm fucking you like this, like no one else ever has or ever will. Mine, mine, mine…</i>
</p>
<p>"Yesssss," Brienne hissed, and Jaime realized he'd said some part of that out loud. She was moving with him, both of them trying to get his cock even deeper, the bed jerking with the combined force of their bodies. </p>
<p>He could feel the pressure coiled in his gut nearing the breaking point. He curled over her back, holding her even tighter. "Brienne!" She braced her hands against the bed and then he felt her cunt squeeze his cock. She was clenching around him deliberately and he roared.  </p>
<p>"FUCK!"</p>
<p>He pushed her down, her knees flattening as he pinned her body underneath him, grinding his hips against her ass while he came inside of her, so hard his vision swam.</p>
<p>He collapsed on top of her, just catching some of his weight on his arms. His face landed against her shoulder. Absently he nuzzled against her skin, breathing in the scent of the sea water still on her skin underneath the scent of sex and sweat.</p>
<p>Eventually they separated and flopped onto the bed like puppets with their strings cut, arms and legs touching. Jaime drifted until he felt Brienne's leg move and he made an unhappy noise, trying to reach for her, but he missed. </p>
<p>She disappeared into the bathroom, breaking his post-coital haze. He hauled himself up so that he was lying on the pillows rather than flat on the mattress. After a few minutes, Brienne came back, having traded the bikini for a loose tank top, to his displeasure. She offered him a washcloth to clean himself up and went and liberated a fresh bottle of water from the mini fridge. </p>
<p>She drank half the water and gave him the other half. He drank it and then grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed and into his arms.   </p>
<p>There were circles under her eyes and he knew there would be marks on her skin from his fingers. Jaime kissed her gently. "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Brienne rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to remind you I'm not some damsel in distress? I can keep up with you."</p>
<p>"Nope, you're my damsel. My wench." The nickname still brought a small glare, though it was laced with affection. "<i>Mine.</i>"</p>
<p>Brienne nodded, her hand covering his heart. "And you're mine." His heartrate bumped up, as it always did when she claimed him as hers.</p>
<p>Their moment was broken by the sound of her stomach growling. Loudly.</p>
<p>She turned bright red and buried her face in his shoulder while Jaime shook with laughter.</p>
<p>"I guess we're getting room service tonight? I definitely don't feel like getting dressed now."</p>
<p>"Please." Brienne reached for the book containing the menu.</p>
<p>He realized something. "Wait, Brienne did you… you planned this, didn't you? Yesterday you were so insistent making dinner reservations so we could eat at a reasonable hour and then this morning when I asked about it you said we were going to miss the bus and rushed me out of the room." She didn't deny it, but she reached up and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous tick he knew. "You've been planning on seducing me all day!"</p>
<p>Brienne shrugged. "I was, I just wanted to give myself an out if I felt too nervous to go through with it." </p>
<p>He beamed at her. The Brienne he had first met would never have thought of something like this, he was sure of it. "I am very, very glad that you did," he told her earnestly. </p>
<p>Her lips pressed against his quickly before she held out the menu, a tiny grin lurking around her mouth. "So what are you in the mood for <i>having</i> this evening, ser?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>